1793 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published in English United Kingdom * William Blake: ** America a prophecy, illuminated book with 18 relief-etched platesCox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 ** For Children, illuminated book with 18 intaglio plates ** Visions of the Daughters of Albion, illuminated book with 11 relief-etched plates * Lady Sophia Burell, Poems * Robert Burns, Poems Chiefly in the Scottish Dialect * Joseph Ritson, The English Anthology, anthology * Charlotte Smith, The Emigrants, dedicated to William Cowper * George Thomson, A Select Collection of Original Scottish Airs for the Voice, published in four volumes from this year to 1799; Volume 1 has 59 songs by Robert Burns * William Wordsworth: ** Descriptive Sketches ** An Evening Walk * Ann Yearsley, Reflections on the Death of Louis XVI United States * Richard Alsop, American Poems''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * Ann Eliza Bleecker, The Posthumous Works of Ann Eliza Bleecker, including 36 poems, 23 letters, an unfinished short historical novel, and a captivity narrative (also including Margarette Faugeres's A Collection of Essays, Prose and Poetical), prose and poetry * Philip Freneau, "On the Anniversary of the Storming of the Bastille", in which the French Revolution is endorsedCarruth, Gorton, The Encyclopedia of American Facts and Dates, ninth edition, HarperCollins, 1993 * Elihu Hubbard Smith, editor, American Poems, Selected and Original, the first notable American poetry anthology; contains poems largely from the Hartford Wits group of Connecticut poets, including poems by friends of Smith such as John Trumbull, Joel Barlow, Timothy Dwight and Lemuel Hopkins, as well as Philip Freneau, William Livingston, Sarah Wentworth Morton and Robert Treat Paine; Litchfield, Connecticut: Printed by Collier and Buel;Web page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 Other * Solomon Gessner, works, translated into French from the original German of the Swiss poet; in three volumes, published starting 1786, with the last volume published this year; posthumous after 1788 Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * August 25 – John Neal, (died 1876), author, art critic, literary critic and poet, who refused to emulate British authors by writing strictly in a clean tone, instead writing as he spoke and allowing his characters to speak gruffly, if the story called for it; also an early women's rights advocate, prohibitionist, temperance advocate, accomplished lawyer, boxer, and architect who reportedly, at the age of 79, threw a smoker off a non-smoking trolley when the man refused to stop * John Clare (died 1864), English poet * Felicia Dorothea Hemans (died 1835), English poet * Henry Francis Lyte (died 1847), Anglican divine and hymn-writer born in Scotland * Standish O'Grady about this year (died ca. 1845), Irish-Canadian poet and priest Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * July 4 – Antoine-Marin Lemierre (born 1733), French poet and playwright * September 16 – Johann Adolf Schlegel (born 1721), German * Charlotte Brooke (born 1740), Irish poet See also *Poetry Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry